


G-G-Griiiid

by puffvisionary



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, No one is fooled, Really that's all he is, carlos is not petty though, charles is just a test to his patience sometimes, daniel likes drama, hulk makes bad life decisions, lando is a concerned teammate, max is a protective baby lion, max loves charles really he does, seb is a certified dad, the elders are a bunch of gossiping aunties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffvisionary/pseuds/puffvisionary
Summary: Off-season is where the fun begins and the drama stems.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Carlos Sainz Jr & Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton & Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton & Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Nico Hulkenberg/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 56
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love them all, I promise. all the drama is just for the sake of drama🤣
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this format. if you have any requests, you can leave a comment below!🧡

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7) 

8)

9)

10)

11)

12)

13)

14)

16)

17)

18)

19)

20)

21)

22) 

23)

24)

25)

27) 

28)

29) 


	2. Two.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8) 

9)

10)

11)

12)

13)

14)

15)

16)

17)

18)

19)

20)

21)

22)

23)

24)

25)

26)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what pairing would you guys want to see being developed here?


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lando is jealous. that's it. that's the chapter.

1)

2)

3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect more carlos/charles because why not, right?


	4. Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more jealous lando, obviously.

1)

2) 

3)


	5. Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing but a whole load of unresolved sexual tension basically.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)


	6. Six.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

10)

11)

12)

13)

14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo the rest of the grid is here. i'm sorry if some of them seem significantly quieter than others. i try not to exaggerate their characters TOO much and not all of the boys are rowdy, especially considering the seniors are also in the chat. hehe


	7. Seven.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

10)

11)

12)

13)

**(***

_**Charles** : Pierre, it's not like that._

_**Pierre** : So what are you doing?_

_**Charles** : I was drunk. I am sorry._

14)

**(***

_**Charles** : Truly._

_**Pierre** : You didn't mean it?_

_**Charles** : Yes._

_**Pierre** : Oh. I see._

15)

16)

17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh, the french part was ENTIRELY from google translate so I apologize for any grammatical errors hehe


	8. Eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flirting galore.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

10)

11)

12)

13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at flirting y'all. but anyway. i hope this can give you a glimpse to their relationship. they're kinda acting like they're together. a bit.


	9. Nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max/daniel

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the recurring theme is the elders like to remind the youngsters to mind their own business basically.


	10. Ten.

1)

2)

3)

*)

_**Nico:** I'm sorry._

_**Carlos:** Of course._

4)

5)

6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i love hulk very much. i'm just sad they're no longer teammates. the flirting was nice.
> 
> also, it is very difficult to transfer tension into text messages apparently😭


	11. Eleven.

1)

2)

3)


	12. Twelve.

1)

2)

3)

4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i noticed that pierre and charles call each other 'calamar' and 'petit calamar' and i think thats some real cute shit right there.


	13. Thirteen.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)


	14. Fourteen.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drink responsibly, kids.


	15. Fifteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini drama, that's it.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we a say the damnedest things when we're wallowing in guilt and regret, no?


	16. Sixteen.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, and to answer the question: they do all the hang outs either in monaco or in england (for the uk-based ones at least). let's pretend they all live there.


	17. Seventeen.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell that i'm a little bit in love w pierre? no? good.


	18. Eighteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> call it love. call it hate. call it platonic UST.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)


	19. Nineteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> which one's harder; to watch them be happy without you, or to watch them crumble because of you? in the answer lies the real depth of your conscience.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)


	20. Twenty.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

_**+)**_ **Nico**.


End file.
